


MatsuHana fluff oneshot

by w0ifpup



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oneshot, just a drabble I made, rated T for minor language, to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0ifpup/pseuds/w0ifpup
Summary: Sorry for any poor quality, I'm doing this from my phone cause I'm sick. °^°I've had this WIP for like a few weeks now and I just finished it because I'm semi bedridden with nothing to do.Hope you like it! Im still new to writing so critique and comments are appreciated <3 (Its Matsukawas POV)





	MatsuHana fluff oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any poor quality, I'm doing this from my phone cause I'm sick. °^°
> 
> I've had this WIP for like a few weeks now and I just finished it because I'm semi bedridden with nothing to do.
> 
> Hope you like it! Im still new to writing so critique and comments are appreciated <3
> 
>  
> 
> (Its Matsukawas POV)

There's lots of ways Hanamaki and I are similar, there's plenty ways we're different too. But there's one specific way we're opposites.  
Hanamaki is always freezing and I am always a human heater.  
On the bright side, that makes for great nights together.

 

We had all packed for college, somehow found a college all four of us liked and got into, so luckily we won't have to really deal with distance yet.  
We all have different classes and goals, so our time's pretty split up but that's okay, we make sure to all hang out once a week at least. Of course, that is until Oikawa gets really sick and Iwaizumi stays with him, effectively being the first Saturday since we started college that we aren't spending together. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi managed to be roommates in the dorms, but Hanamaki and I got an apartment close by the campus. Its not a long walk and there's a really nice café midway there that sells handmade creampuffs and milkbread, so getting this place was a no brainer.

Its not big but it's enough for two people, and it's comfortable when Iwaizumi and Oikawa visit, unlike the dorms. They're noisy with their paper thin walls and overly energetic residents. So movie night is always here.

I was searching for a movie on Netflix for us to watch, probably something comedy or something really poorly made to make fun of, when Hanamaki enters the apartment, and calls out an 'I'm back'.  
Now, most people I'd be able to hear when they enter our apartment. But Hanamaki is a goddamn ninja.

Leave it to him to always sneak up on Oikawa and scare the living day lights out of him, usually resulting in some flailing and possibly someone being hit in the face.  
But what he always does to me is sneaking up when I'm distracted and slipping his hand under my shirt or on my neck. Sounds really lame if you don't known how ice cold Hanamaki always is.

And of course, tonight is no exception.

Busy scanning the movies, I don't hear any feet coming up, not that I would anyway considering who it is. No creaking of the floorboards that follow everyone else's steps, I made the mistake of thinking he went to his room to put his bag away.  
Until I was about to turn and call him and I feel two ice cold hands shoved down the neck of my shirt onto my back.

"Jesus fucking Christ Maki!" I shout as I jump off the couch and almost stumble into the coffee table. Meanwhile Maki is laughing so hard he's leaning on the couch for support, and normally I'd probably jokingly get mad, exclaim how he betrayed my trust once again, how dare he treat me like this, and say I'm taking the kids and leaving.

But this time was different.

This time, his laugh was a little forced, a little too loud.  
So I get back on the couch and prop my chin on my arms. I look at him curiously for a moment before speaking. "Alright, what's up?" I ask, and he stops laughing too quickly, extra proving it was fake.  
"What d'you mean?" He says casually as he takes his place on the other end of the couch so I have to shift to keep looking at him.  
"Something's up, you're bothered. What's wrong?" I shift a little closer and cross my arms in a way to say I'm not budging until he tells me.

He raises an eyebrow at me for a moment before sighing in defeat and slouching down into the cushions a bit.  
He looks at the tv instead of me as he starts talking, and that's when I know somethings serious.  
"It's nothing I can fix at this point anyway. " He mutters, but I stay silent until he continues. "So, my art teacher gave me a really low grade on that last project we did-" "Wait wait, the flower one?" I interrupt without thinking. He glances over at me and I can see the little wall of 'I'm Okay' slowly breaking. "Yes, the flower one." He replies quietly.

I instantly shift to sit closer until our knees are touching. "But it was so good!" I exclaim as I put one hand on his knee for comfort. "I loved it though."   
He smiles a small but genuine smile at that before continuing. "Apparently I 'didn't understand what feeling I was supposed to capture' so she gave me a bad grade. I got upset and... She lowered my grade further." His eyes traveled back to the screen while he was talking, and after the silence went on too long he glanced back towards me and chuckles. 

"Mattsun, cut down on the glare. You'll burn a hole through me." And I immediately relax my face, not realizing I was glaring. And give a small smile in apology. He just chuckles again and shifts to lay his head in my lap with his feet dangling over the arm of the couch. I instinctively use one hand to gently brush through his hair and the other one to go back to selecting a show or movie.

5 minutes later though it's evident that the movie is pointless, because Maki is sound asleep with my lap as his pillow.

I smile softly as I turn off the Tv and carefully get up and lift Maki up to take him to his room, because once he falls asleep there's no waking him.  
Apparently luck was not on my side tonight.

Now, maybe I've failed to mention the feelings I've been harbouring towards him since our second year in high-school, and maybe now is not the best time to remember those feelings.  
Because when I try to put him down in his bed and pull away to grab his blanket, I feel two arms wrap around my neck and pull me onto the bed.  
Two very VERY cold arms.

It takes all I have not to gasp or yell cause of the freezing hands around me, but it's even harder not to react to Makis face right in mine.

And he's plenty awake.

"Could've at least let me get a blanket, you're freezing." I let out a chuckle as he mimics Oikawas iconic 'I'm getting my way or throwing a tantrum' pout, but he let's me grab the blanket from the foot of his bed. This time I willingly join him though.  
I wrap my arms around him as he smiles and snuggles close against my chest. Which means he can probably hear my heart beat. "Relax, Mattsun." Yep he can.

I instinctively raise my hand up to card through his hair again, and he relaxes into the touch.  
All's calm and quiet for a while, and my heartbeat slowly calms down. Until I feel a very cold hand make it's way under my shirt and onto my back. Unfortunately this time I did not stop the gasp and shiver, and Maki falls into a chaotic ball of giggling at my reaction. "You're evil, why do I have to deal with this torture…" 

It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep, hands still on my back but warmer now. (courtesy of my own body heat, he's always freezing.) While I gently brush my fingers through his hair until I fall asleep as well. I'all probably regret it in the morning, but for now it's nice, it's calm, it's happy. Its what I want.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

And I wake up to two cold hands cupping my face and shaking gently. "Mattsuunnnnn it's eight and while we don't have class today I'm very hungry and you're the better cook, please wake up before I starve" I hear all too close to my face.  
Carefully opening my eyes against the morning light, I squint to find make leaning over me, still holding my face.  
A wide grin spreads a crossed his face as my eyes open and he plops down on top of me with a little too much force.

"Geeze maki, you're the worst alarm clock" actually the best, but lets not let him know that. He looks up at me from where he's laying on my chest. "Pfft you love it and you know it" unfortunately yes. "Right, because I enjoy being crushed under a very cold body, I swear to God you're filled with ice." I mutter instead, trying to stop the corners of my mouth from twitching up and giving me away.  
I failed miserably.

We both end up laughing, far too loud for such an early morning (anything before 10 is too early for me) until we calm down and I shut my eyes again. Ill pretend it's cause I'm tired, but really it's just hard to watch maki, laughing and glowing in the morning light, and not do anything.

He has a different idea.  
He pokes my cheeks and nose and forehead, trying to convince me to get up for breakfast.  
"It can wait a bit longer" I mumble as he pokes my right cheek again. "But what if I starve to death, Mattsun?" He says as dramatically as he can as he pokes the corner of my mouth. At this point I can't resist the smile. "I won't let you starve, you goofball. Just gimmie another few minutes." Atleast I hope it sounded that way, it's hard to talk when he's repeatedly poking my mouth.

"Maki come on, if you're gonna harass me, try something new. Something you're sure'll wake me up." I mutter, falling back asleep despite being jabbed in the face too many times.  
Its quiet for a moment after that, which I assume he just gave up. Oh how I was mistaken.

I feel him shift and expect him to either get up or go back to messing with me, I don't expect the small puff of breath on my lips before something much softer and warmer lands there, I didn't expect to open my eyes to find Maki pulling away from the kiss slowly, with a shy expression I've never seen on his face.  
We stare at each other for a moment (read as; eternity) before I can see panic starting to rise in his eyes. 

He starts to rush off the bed, muttering some excuse I cant hear before I catch his arm and pull him back onto the bed, wrapping my arms around him as he freezes. I chuckle lightly as I run my fingers through his hair once again and feel him relax slightly under the touch. "Worst alarm ever, I'll just stay in bed if it means I'll get more kisses."  
He let's out a small nervous laugh as he looks up at me, and this is something I could get used to every morning.

I gently kiss his forehead and mutter against the skin, ignoring the hair tickling my face. "You're right, you're definitely my favorite alarm." And he relaxes completely, I can feel the relief wash over him as he snuggles close again. "That was terrifying, oh my God. How did Oikawa confess to Iwaizumi that was scary." He mutters mostly to himself while I go back to playing with his hair. "Actually" I say, while pulling the blanket properly over us. "Iwaizumi confessed to Oikawa first, he thought he was joking." And Makis head shoots straight up at that.

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

 

"We're all idiots" Maki mutters against the table in the cafe, as Oikawa and Iwaizumi take their seats acrossed from us. Iwaizumi looks at me quizzically but I just shake my head with a small smile, and go back to my own coffee. Nudging Maki to drink his before it's cold.

Oikawa glances between us and taps Maki on th shoulder. "I'll buy you a creampuff if you explain what's going on" and Maki shoots up in his seat, eyes alight at the mention of his favorite sweet. "Oh damn Oikawa used bait, it's super effective!" I whisper behind my cup, earning a few chuckles.  
"Creampuff first though, no backing out." Maki says, 100% serious when it comes yo dessert. Oikawa just waves his hands like 'of course, who do you think I am' and orders the sweet. The moment it gets to the table, Oikawa looks expectantly at Maki.

Even Iwaizumi looks impatient while Maki fiddles with his straw, no doubt trying to think of how to start this. "Ahhh Mattsun why can't you tell them?" He glances over at me, almost pleading, but I shake my head. "You're the one who did it." I reply smoothly and I see the ever so slight redness accent his face. "Technically we both did it." He rebuttals. I raise my eyebrow at him. "You did it first though."  
There's a small snap and we both look over to find Iwaizumi holding his hand in front of us to get out attention. "You heard the man, Maki, make it snappy." 

And he sighs, resting his forehead on the table, muttering under his breath. "What's that?" I say, cupping my hand around my ear and leaning towards him. He glares at me and takes a deep breath before saying "We kissed!" And then freezing at the volume of his voice. Oikawa looks just as frozen while Iwaizumi glances between Maki and I.   
I just shrug with a lazy grin, despite the hammering of my own heart. And I throw my arm around Makis shoulder. "O shit whaddup, we're dating." I say, in the most monotone voice I can manage. Maki laughs , Oikawa chuckles and Iwaizumi shakes his head, but I see the faint trace of a smile.

 

Why didn't we do this sooner?


End file.
